cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Trouble With Tribbles
The Trouble With Tribbles base set is the 22nd expansion of Star Trek CCG 1st Edition. It is published by Decipher on 9 August 2000. The set consists of 141 cards. The set is available in 11-card booster packs with 30 booster packs per box. The booster packs come in six different wrapper designs with either Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Worf or Odo on the front. Also available are two pre-constructed starter decks, one Federation and one Klingon deck. There are 12 starter decks per box (6 Federation and 6 Klingon). The starter decks include a 44 page Rules and Card List booklet. The Trouble With Tribbles expansion base set includes a 141-card set with the special "game within the game" cards. Get set for Tribbles by previewing the card images and reading some exciting articles from Star Trek CCG's most respected authorities, contests and more. This base set was the first expansion to include card numbers. The two types of The Trouble With Tribbles starter decks each have an exclusive card, either Lt. Sisko (Federation deck) or Captain Koloth (Klingon deck). In addition, 27 of the cards in the starter decks, which are reprinted from earlier editions, have some tribble images added to their scene. All these reprinted cards have the same copyright line as The Trouble With Tribbles cards. The Tribbles and Trouble cards are only used in the Tribbles CCG card game. Type Breakdown Base Set *1 Artifact *8 Dilemma *1 Doorway *5 Equipment *6 Event *1 Facility (Federation) *10 Incident *5 Interrupt *1 Mission *4 Objective *56 Personnel (3 Bajoran, 2 Borg, 2 Cardassian, 5 Dominion, 21 Federation, 3 Ferengi, 8 Klingon, 9 Non-Aligned and 5 Romulan) *1 Q Dilemma *14 Ship (1 Bajoran, 2 Cardassian, 3 Dominion, 4 Federation, 1 Ferengi, 2 Klingon, 1 Non-Aligned and 1 Romulan) *1 Site *4 Tactic *1 Time Location *18 Tribble *4 Trouble NOTE: There are 2 Multiple Affiliations cards, thus the totals are higher than the amount of a card type. Modified Cards Federation Starter Deck *6 Dilemma *3 Equipment *4 Personnel (Federation) Modified Cards Klingon Starter Deck *7 Dilemma *1 Doorway *2 Equipment *1 Event *3 Personnel (2 Klingon and 1 Non-Aligned) Rarity Breakdown Base Set *40 Common *44 Uncommon *33 Rare+ *18 Rare *3 Rare* *2 Promo *1 Ultra Rare Federation Starter Deck *41 Common *13 Uncommon *2 Starter *2 Rare *1 Promo Klingon Starter Deck *35 Common *17 Uncommon *2 Rare *1 Promo Card List 'Base Set' 'Federation Starter Deck' 'Klingon Starter Deck' Errata Cards The following cards have had corrections made by The Continuing Committee (see Physical Errata Cards). These cards are virtual cards. *Incident **27 - Obelisk of Masaka **28 - Panel Overload **29 - Q the Referee *Personnel **46 - Third of Five (Borg) Trivia *This expansion is dedicated to DeForest Kelly who passed away in 1999. Packaging Boosters Thetroublewithtribbles boosters.jpg|Boosters Thetroublewithtribblesboosterbox.jpeg|The Trouble With Tribbles booster box Starter Decks Federationstarterdeck.jpeg|Federation Starter Deck Klingonstarterdeck.jpeg|Klingon Starter Deck Thetroublewithtribbles starters.jpg|Starter Decks Thetroublewithtribblesstarterdeckbox.jpeg|The Trouble With Tribbles Starter Deck box External Links *The Trouble With Tribbles at The Continuing Committee * *The Trouble With Tribbles at Wixiban.com Category:CCG Expansions